deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Yang vs Terry
Cocky Blondes! Crypt8.jpg|'''Necromercer ' 'Intro' '''Necro: Hey Mercer, have noticed how blonde fighters are almost always cocky?' Mercer: Yeah, it's kind of an annoying steryotype. Necro: And these two are NO exception! Mercer: Yang Xaio Long! The brawler of team RWBY! ' Crypt (3).jpg|'Necromercer''' ' '''Necro: And Terry Bogard! The Hungry Wolf!' ' Crypt10.jpg|'Necromercer''' Mercer: He's Necro and I'm Mercer, and It's our job to analyze their weapons,armor and skills to find out who would win a DEATH BATTLE!' 'Yang Burns back into DEATH BATTLE! ' TN2 (1).jpg|Necromercer ' '''Necro: Welcome to the world of Remnant! A place full of beautiful landscapes, furrys and monsters that want to eat your face. Mercer: Well, these monsters, also known as Grimm got out of hand, so hunters and huntresses became a thing! This group of people was ment specifically to kill Grimm and make Remnant safe once more. I guess you could say they were trying to make Remnant great again? Necro: Strike one. Anyway, we now turn our gaze to an eighteen year old, blonde, busty teenager. Yang Xiao Long was abandoned by her mother at a young age , and was instead raised by her father, who just so happened to be a hunter. Yang had a pretty good childhood, as we have absolutly no clue how it was. Mercer: Well, she decided to attend Beacon Acadamy, and she made it in rather easily. ' '''Necro: Yang weilds a pair of shotgun gauntlets known as Ember Cecelia. ' '''Mercer: Oh, boy do I want these babys! They increase the power of Yang's punches massivly, and they can shoot rounds of fire dust,which is basically a bunch of fire balls, Hell, she can even fly with these things!(Shows clip of Yang shooting herself around a forest.) Necro: As great as Ember Ceclia is, it has very few defensive options. But Yang has an anwser for that in the form of her aura. Aura is the physical manifastation of one's soul, and it can be projected as an invisible forcefeild that fully surrounds one's body. Mercer: And when Yang gets thurogly pissed, she basicly turns into a super sayian with her Semblance. Necro: Yang's Semblance basically makes her a damage sponge, boosting her aura sheild through the roof,granting her regen, and it makes her attacks stronger the more damage she takes. Popup: Yang's Regeneration is powerful enough to heal broken bones, cuts,brusies and internal bleeding. Mercer: Being a brawler, Yang's strength is obviously through the roof. Necro: Yang can casually smash massive stone colunms, keep up with giant mechs in hand to hand combat and of course kill sixteen ton grimm with ease. ''' '''Mercer: Yang's strength is rather difficult to calaculate without scaling, but at absolute maximum (Without her semblance of course) Yang's best strength feat would come from her fight with the Atlas prototype, when she shattared it's arm with a single blow. The Atlas prototype casually sent a building flying with a single punch. Said building was about four stories tall and five hundred meters wide. Assuming that it would be composed of concreate, the building should weigh about 4,579 tons. For Yang to be able to shatter this mech's arm (Which launched the building), she would have to exert well over 28 kilotons of TNT, or 11.4 tons of TNT. Mercer: This massive strength also translates to her duribility, as she has also taken hits from an atlas prototype, and with her semblance, we can assume that she has survived much greater forces. Necro: Yeah, and Yang sure is not lacking in the speed catagory! Yang is fast enough to react to bullets and blasts of condinsed air at point blank! To avoid said projectiles at close range Yang would have to move at about 3,897 miles per hour. Mercer: However, Yang is not perfect. She has quite a few losses under her belt, and she has absolutly no defense without her aura. Not to mention, despite the fact that she has a god teir semblance, she has been defeated before by other charecters like Adam Taurus, who beat her quite easily. And Yang rarely ever uses a stratagy, even if she is out classed in strength. Well, She is a blonde. Necro: Strike two. Mercer: Damn it! Necro: But Yang is one of the most powerful members of her team for a reason, and she is not just anouther dumb blonde. Yang Xiao Long: Nailed it. 'Terry is Furious in DEATH BATTLE!' TN2 (6).jpg|'Necromercer' Necro: Having been born with literally nothing to his name, hell, not even a last name, Terry and his brother Andy were born and raised on the streets of south town. Mercer: They were then adopted by the worlds greatest dad, Jeff Bogard. And he did the best thing any parent could do. He taught Andy and Terry how to kick ass! Necro: Then he died. Mercer: (Begins Crying) WWWWHHHYYY??? (sniff) Did he at least die in a cool way? Necro: A man named after water foul killed him. Mercer: (Stops crying, gets hand gun, begins to leave studio) Necro: Where are you going? Mercer: To kill me some birds. Necro: Anyway, Terry and Andy swore revenge on Geese Howard, the man who killed their father, and they made a deal to meet up in ten years, when they were stronger. Mercer: (Pops back into studio) I now know which birds to kill. Thanks, Necro! ''' '''Necro: Poor Birds. Necro: Anyway, Jeff taught Terry multiple kick-ass attacks and ki manipulation, cuz why not? Necro: The first of which is the Burn Knuckle, an attack in which Terry surrounds his fist in ki and fire, and then dashes forward, hitting them as hard as he can. Mercer: (Walks back into the studio holding a goose carcus) I've got our dinner! Necro: Oh God... Why do I pay you again? Mercer: Ummm...Because we are friends? Necro: I'm docking you for that. Mercer: Dammit! Where are we? Attacks? All right! The Power Wave is Terry's main projectile attack. To use it Terry punches the ground and channels ki into the ground and fires a wave of energy across the ground. This attack can be charged to become more powerful. Necro: The power charge is one of Terry's more basic moves, as he rams his foe with his shoulder. That's it. Mercer: The Crack Shoot is an acrobatic axe kick, which allows Terry to bounce off of his foe's head or where ever they get hit. ''' '''Necro: The Rising Tackel is an upwards spin kick which Terry uses to block areial attacks. Mercer: The Power Dunk is a diagnonal version of the Burn Knuckle. Necro: The Power Gyser is one of Terry's most iconic attacks, in which he charges his fist with ki and slams it into the ground, causing a massive explosion which can be chained.(Meaning he can use it more than once) Mercer: The Senpuyaku is a powerful spin kick which creates a small scale tornado which can send people flying in a single second. Necro: The Trinity Gyser is is basically Terry using three Power Gysers at the same time. ''' '''Mercer: The Power Stream is a ki punch which explodes upon impact, creating a massive energy beam which deals massive damage. Necro: The Buster Wolf is Terry's signature attack, and its a powerful ki dash punch, which is followed up with a massive ki explosion. Mercer: Terry's most poweful attack is the Star Dunk Volcano. This a powerful combo of the Power Dunk and the Wolf Buster, in which Terry knees his foe in the chest, knocking them into the air and then following up with a Power Dunk and an additonal ki explosion, dealing massive damage to his foe. Necro: Terry is incrediably Strong. The man has obliterated the roof of a large building with ease, Defeated Mars, the god of war and obliterated his temple. Considering the size of said temple, and assuming a make up of sand stone, Terry must have exerted well over three hundred and sixtey one tons of TNT. Popup: While Terry has fought on par with Bao, a man who moved through the Zero Cannon's Beam, an attack which is equivilant to about 514.05 petatons of TNT, Terry has never shown feats of this level consitantly. Mercer: Terry is also extremly fast. He can easily avoid bullets and fight with and react to combtants like Elisaibeth Blanctorche, who can easily move faster then beams of light! Necro: Terry's duribility is at least equal to his strength, so we can assume he can survive his output of strength. Mercer: Terry did in fact end up defeating Geese Howard, even killing him. Twice. Necro: Terry became to champion of the King of Fighters tournament, avenged his father and has even fought against Gods and other such beings, however it is important to remeber that Terry is still just a man, and he has been defeated before. Terry is quite arrogant and cocky, and a sudden loss can put him in deep depression, not to mention the fact that Terry lacks an academic eduaction, and he has shown himself to be slightly alcoholic, so yeah. Mercer: Terry has a rather strange skill, one of which all men are envious of. He can tell a woman's measurments with nothing but a single glance. Necro: I'm docking you again. Just for that. Mercer: Dammit! Terry Bogard: "I won't obsess over you anymore! These fists aren't for vengance, but for defense!" '' ' '''Set Necro: All right, the combtants are set. Lets end this deabte once and for all! Mercer: It's time for a DEATH BATTLE! ' Crypt9.jpg|'Necromercer''' ' 'Blonde & Furious-Fight! '''King Of Fighters Tournamant, Final Round. "You ready for this Yang?" Ruby Rose said before giving her half sister a hug for good luck. "I was born ready." Yang said as she stepped into the arena, met with the applause of the crowd. "In the red corner, we have the Brawler Huntress, Yang Xaio Long!" The announcer exclaimed, gesturing towards Yang. "You got this one Terry!" Andy Bogard eclaimed, clapping his little brouther on the back. "You betchya!" Terry said, flashing a quick grin his brouthers way before walking out, also being met with the applause of the crowd. "And in the Blue Corner we have The Hungry Wolf, Terry Bogard!" The announcer eclaimed, also gesturing towards Terry. "All right, let's have a good clean fight. The rules are: Elemenation by Death. The loser WILL be revived. we will not pay for post death therepy. Do either of you have a statment for eachother before the match?" The announcer asked, eying both combtants. "Blonde, huh? That's my look!" Yang said before pulling two strings or red shotgun shells and loading Ember Cecelia. "Hmmm... Four-Six, Three-Six, Four-Six." Terry said, then striking a fighting stance. "The hell is that?"Yang exclaimed, also taking a fighting stance. "Your measurments." Terry said calmy. "My What?!" Yang said, quickly blushing and then becomeing extremly angry. "FIGHT!! ''The announcer exclaimed, swinging his hand down, signally starting the fight." ' ' Crypt (4).jpg|'Necromercer ' 'Verdict' 'Orignal Track' 'Trivia''' Category:Necromercer Category:Created By Necromercer Category:'Hero vs. Hero' Themed Death Battle Category:Fistfight Category:Fire Duel Category:'Battle of the Genders' themed Death Battles Category:"Brawler" Themed Death Battles Category:'Fighting Game' themed Death Battles Category:'Video Games' themed Death Battles Category:'Video Games vs Anime/Manga' themed Death Battles Category:'Video Games vs Web Shows' themed Death Battles Category:"Anime/Manga vs Web Shows' themed Death Battles Category:'Anime/Manga' themed Death Battles Category:Anime VS Web Show Category:'Battle of the Elements' Themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles with a returning combatant Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Series Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Companies